Star Wars
Star Wars™ (polska nieoficjalna nazwa: Gwiezdne Wojny) – istniejąca od 1999 roku seria klocków LEGO® System, której podstawą są filmy z cyklu "Gwiezdne Wojny". Historia Pod koniec lat 90. XX w. w firmie LEGO rozpoczęły się poszukiwania pomysłów na serię klocków, która dzięki ciekawej historii fabularnej trafiłaby do nowego pokolenia dzieci. Jeden z nich padł na Gwiezdne Wojny. W 1998 r. Grupa LEGO i Lucasfilm Ltd. podpisały umowę, w myśl, której zestawy z bohaterami gwiezdnej sagi miały być produkowane do końca 2007 r. Początkowo koszty licencji okazały się być zbyt wysokie, jednak dzięki ogromnej popularności - na którą miało wpływ wchodzenie do kin prequeli tzw. Starej Trylogii - została przedłużona najpierw o kolejne cztery lata, do 2011 r., a następnie potem do 2016 i 2022. Od 1999 r., kiedy to w sprzedaży pojawiły się pierwsze zestawy, stworzono kilkaset regularnych zestawów (część z nich to ulepszone wersje starszych) i to nie tylko w linii klocków LEGO System, ale też w Technic i Mindstorms. Coverują one wszystkie siedem filmów fabularnych oraz dwa seriale animowane: Gwiezdne Wojny Wojny Klonów oraz Gwiezdne Wojny Rebelianci, a także częściowo grę Star Wars The Force Unleashed. Poza klockami powstały też niezliczone gadżety, jak np. breloczki, latarki, magnesy, koszulki czy zegarki, a także gry komputerowe, książki i specjalne filmy animowane. Do 2005 r. wszystkie minifigurki przedstawiające ludzkich bohaterów miały standardowy żółty kolor skóry, po tym roku otrzymały one bardziej naturalne odcienie. Podserie *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace – podseria oparta na czwartym filmie (według. kolejności kręcenia, a pierwszym wg. chronologii wydarzeń gwiezdnej sagi) - Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod I: Mroczne Widmo. *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones – podseria zawierająca modele z filmu Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod II: Atak Klonów. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – podseria oparta na animowanym serialu Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów. *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith – zestawy nawiązujące do filmu Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod III: Zemsta Sithów. *Classic Star Wars – podseria oparta na tzw. starej trylogii (Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod IV: Nowa Nadzieja, Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod V: Imperium Kontratakuje i Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod VI: Powrót Jedi). *Star Wars: Expanded Universe. *Buildable Galaxy - modele m. in. planet. Minifigurki Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Aldar Beedo 1.png|Aldar Beedo (pierwsza wersja) Aldar Beedo 2.png|Aldar Beedo (druga wersja) Gasgano.jpg|Gasgano Jar Jar Binks 1999.png|Jar Jar Binks (wersja z 1999 r.) Jar Jar Binks 2011.png|Jar Jar Binks (wersja z 2011 r.) Kapitan Tarpals.jpg|Kapitan Tarplas Panaka.png|Kapitan Panaka Pit Droid Anakina.jpg|Pit Droid (Anakina) Pit Droid Gasgano.png|Pit Droid (Gasgano) Pit Droid Sebulby.png|Pit Droid (Sebulby) PK Droid.jpg|PK Droid R2-R7.jpg|R2-R7 Sebulba 1999.png|Sebulba (wersja z 1999 r.) Sebulba 2011.jpg|Sebulba (wersja z 2011 r.) TC-14.png|TC-14 Wald.jpg|Wald Watto 2001.jpg|Watto (wersja z 2001 r.) Watto 2011.jpg|Watto (wersja z 2011 r.) Star Wars: The Clone Wars A4-D.jpg|A4-D Aayala Secura.jpg|Aayla Secura Ahsoka Tano 2003.jpg|Ahsoka Tano (wersja z 2003 r.) Ahsoka Tano 2013.png|Ahsoka Tano (wersja z 2013 r.) Asajj Ventress Łowczyni.png|Asajj Ventress Asajj Ventress Sith.png|Asajj Ventress Aurra Sing.png|Aurra Sing Cad Bane.png|Cad Bane Droid Bojowy Dowódca 2008.jpg|Droid Bojowy Dowódca (wersja z 2008 r.) Droid Bojowy Dowódca 2012.png|Droid Bojowy Dowódca (wersja z 2012 r.) Eeth Koth.png|Eeth Koth Embo.jpg|Embo Even Piell.png|Even Piell FA-4 2009.jpg|FA-4 (wersja z 2009 r.) Geonosiański wojownik.JPG|Geonosiański wojownik Hondo Ohnaka.jpg|Hondo Ohnaka Ki-Adi-Mundi.jpg|Ki-Adi-Mundi Komandor Gree.JPG|Komandor Gree Nahdar Vebb.jpg|Nahdar Vebb Nute Gunray 2009.png|Nute Gunray (wersja z 2009 r.) Onaconda Farr.jpg|Onaconda Farr Plo Koon.png|Plo Koon R3-D5.png|R3-D5 R7-A7.jpg|R7-A7 R7-D4.png|R7-D4 Rotta.jpg|Rotta Savage Opress.png|Savage Opress Shaak Ti.jpeg|Shaak Ti Shahan Alama.jpg|Shahan Alama Sugi.jpg|Sugi Thi-Sen.jpg|Thi-Sen Turk Falso.jpg|Turk Falso TX-20.jpg|TX-20 Classic Star Wars Admirał Piett.jpg|Admirał Piett Bib Fortuna 2012.jpg|Bib Fortuna (wersja z 2012 r.) Bossk.jpg|Bossk C-3PO 2000.png|C-3PO (wersja z 2000 r.) Crix Madine Comic-Con.png|Crix Madine (ekskluzywna wersja kolekcjonerska) Crix Madine.jpg|Crix Madine Droid ASP.png|Droid ASP Generał Rieekan.png|Generał Rieekan Gonk Droid 2003.jpg|Gonk Droid (wersja z 2003 r.) Gonk Droid 2012.png|Gonk Droid (wersja z 2012 r.) Greedo 2004.png|Greedo (wersja z 2004 r.) IG-88 2006.png|IG-88 (wersja z 2006 r.) IG-88 2011.jpg|IG-88(wersja z 2011 r.) Imperialny Gwardzista 2001.jpg|Imperialny Gwardzista (wersja z 2001 r.) Imperialny Gwardzista 2006.png|Imperialny Gwardzista (wersja z 2006 r.) Imperialny Gwardzista 2014.jpg|Imperialny Gwardzista (wersja z 2014 r.) Jabba 2003.png|Jabba the Hutt (wersja z 2003 r.) Jabba 2012.jpg|Jabba (wersja z 2012 r.) Jawa 2005.png|Jawa (wersja z 2005 r.) Jawa 2014 wersja 1.jpg|Jawa (wersja z 2014 r. nr 1) Jawa 2014 wersja 2.jpg|Jawa (wersja z 2014 r. nr 2) Jek Porkins.png|Jek Porkins Kithaba.png|Kithaba Lando Calrissian 2003.jpg|Lando Calrissian wersja z 2003 r. Lando Calrissian 2006.jpg|Lando Calrissian wersja strażnika z 2006 r. Lando Calrissian 2009.jpg|Lando Calrissian wersja z 2009 r. Lando Calrissian 2012.png|Lando Calrissian wersja z strażnika z 2012 r. Malakili.png|Malakili Max Rebo.jpg|Max Rebo Mnich B'omarr.jpg|Mnich B'omarr Pilot AT-ST 2007.jpg|Pilot AT-ST R2-Q5 2006.png|R2-Q5 (wersja z 2006 r.) R2-Q5 2008.jpg|R2-Q5 (wersja z 2008 r.) R5-D8.png|R5-D8 R5-F7.png|R5-F7 R5-J2.png|R5-J2 Ree-Yees.png|Ree-Yees Salacious.jpg|Salacious Crumb Strażnik Naboo 2000.png|Strażnik Naboo (wersja z 2000 r.) Strażnik Naboo 2014.jpg|Strażni Naboo (wersja z 2014 r.) Srażnik z Bespin 2006.png|Strażnik z Bespin (wersja z 2006 r.) Strażnik z Bespin 2015.jpg|Strażnik z Bespin (wersja z 2015 r.) Wielki Moff Tarkin 2005.png|Wielki Moff Tarkin (wersja z 2005 r.) Wielki Moff Tarkin 2016.jpg|Wielki Moff Tarkin (wersja z 2016 r.) Buildable Galaxy Lobot 2012.png|Lobot (wersja z 2012 r.) R4-P17 2013.jpg|R4-P17 (wersja z 2013 r.) Sebulba 2011.jpg|Sebulba (wersja z 2011 r.) Star Wars Rebels Admirał Thrawn.png|Admirał Thrawn Agent Kallus.png|Agent Kallus C1-10P (Chopper).png|C1-10P (Chopper) Ezra Bridger.png|Ezra Bridger Ezra Bridger uśmiechnięty.jpg|Ezra Bridger (druga wersja) Hera Syndulla.png|Hera Syndulla Zeb Orrelios.png|Zeb Orrelios Media Filmy *LEGO Star Wars: Padawańskie Widmo *LEGO Star Wars: Upadek Imperium Gry Wideo *LEGO Star Wars: The Cmplete Saga *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Gry online *Ace Assault *Ace Assault II *Advent Calendar *Battle Orders *The Quest for R2-D2 *The Yoda Chronicles Książki Lego star wars brickmaster bitwa o skradzione kryształy.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Brickmaster Bitwa o skradzione kryształy Lego star wars ciemna strona mocy.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Ciemna strona mocy Lego star wars czas rebelii.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Czas rebelii Lego star wars encyklopedia postaci uzupełniona.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Encyklopedia postaci uzupełniona i roszerzona Lego star wars gdzie jest droid-szpieg.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Gdzie jest droid-szpieg Lego star wars kosmiczne przygody.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Kosmiczne przygody Lego star wars kroniki yody.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Kroniki Yody Lego star wars moc jedi.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Moc Jedi Lego star wars nowy bohater galaktyki.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Nowy bohater galaktyki Lego star wars opowieści o rebelii.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Opowieści o Rebelii Lego star wars potęga imperium.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Potęga Imperium Lego star wars potęga sithów.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Potęga Sithów Lego star wars rebelia kontratakuje.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Rebelia kontratakuje Lego star wars slownik ilustrowany wersja rozszerzona.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Słownik ilustrowany uzupełniony i rozszerzony Lego star wars 100 scen.jpg|LEGO Star Wars 100 scen Lego star wars tajne misje vadera.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Tajne misje Vadera Lego star wars tajne misje yody.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Tajne misje Yody Lego star wars upadek republiki.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Upadek Republiki Lego star wars walcz z imperium.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Walcz z Imperium Lego star wars wielkie bitwy jedi.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Wielkie bitwy Jedi Lego star wars wybierz stronę mocy.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Wybierz stronę Mocy Lego star wars zadanie naklejanie.jpg|LEGO Star Wars Zadanie: Naklejanie! Gadżety Breloczki Ciekawostki * Do 2012 r. nazwy zestawów nie były tłumaczone na język polski, co było dość wyjątkowe. Od tamtego roku nowe zestawy już posiadają polskie nazwy. * Minifigurki Jar Jar Binksa i C-3PO są pierwszymi ludzikami w historii, których głowa nie jest ani cylindryczna, ani nie jest wynikiem zastosowania dodatkowej nakładki czy maski. * Minifigurki C-3PO, Hana Solo, Chewbacci i Lando Calrissiana w formie animowanej pojawiły się w filmie LEGO Przygoda. Galeria Logo Logo Star Wars Episode I z 1999r..PNG|Logo dla zestawów z I epizodu z pierwszych lat serii. Logo_Classic_Star_Wars_1999.jpg|Logo dla zestawów Classic Star Wars z pierwszych lat serii. Logo Star Wars 2012.JPG|Z 2012 r. Star Wars Logo 2013.jpg|Z 2013 r. Kategoria:Serie Lego System